Four Times the Trouble
by probiesunite
Summary: 14 years after Paris will Gibbs and Jenny finally get their happy ever after or will it all blow up in flames? And what challenges will Tony and Ziva embark on in their brand new relationship? *Judgement Day never happened*
1. Chapter 1

He stormed into her office slamming the door behind him. "Can I help you Agent Gibbs?"

"You know exactly why I'm here Director, I asked you to get the evidence from the FBI but instead you get me taken off the case"

"It was out of my hands and you know that Jethro"

"Bulls**t Jen"

She stood up from behind her desk and maneuvered herself until she stood beside him.

"I did this for the agency out of altruism for the agency"

"What does that even mean"

"Get a dictionary"

She opened her mouth to continue speaking but before any words could come out she was silenced by Gibbs lips pressing firmly against her own she moved into it for a moment but when she realized what was happening she immediately pulled away.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING JETHRO?"

"I was just trying to shut you up Jen"

"There's plenty of other ways to do that without using your lips!"

"But none quite as fun"

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and once again pressed his lips against hers but instead of pulling away this time she deepened the kiss and the lost themselves in each other. She began to undress him as he did the same, all without saying a word to each other, Gibbs had been right… it was the best way to shut her up. They fell on the couch intertwined and finally began to appreciate each other after all those years they spent apart. Several hours later Jenny woke up naked on her couch but that wasn't all she was still wrapped around Jethro she couldn't believe that had actually slept with each other after 15 years of being apart it had felt so right but she knew it was wrong. She got of the couch without waking Jethro and redressed herself before leaving her office she couldn't deal with him right now and she didn't know if she would ever feel ready to have this conversation with him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day after Jenny had slept with Jethro and left him asleep in her office, she was dreading work for the fear that she would run into him. She loved him, always had, always would but she had her chance all those years ago. She had walked away with a big secret all those years ago and re-starting their intimate relationship meant she would have to come clean of the secret she had been hiding all this time and she just wasn't ready to do that yet. He would certainly reject her love and break her heart as soon as he found out.

She stepped out of the elevator on the bullpen floor relieved to see that Gibbs wasn't in the bullpen with the rest of his team.

"Morning Madam Director" Tony said as he saw her step of the elevator. She didn't reply just flashing a friendly smile as she passed by. Once in the comfort of her office she slumped into her chair and closed her eyes flashing back to the night before when she had for a short period of time felt alive again.

"Something was defiantly wrong with the director" Tony said matter of factly. "It's none of our business Tony"

"Don't tell me your not the least bit curious Zevahh"

"We're all entitle to privacy Tony"

"You didn't seem to mind about privacy when we were sharing a shower this morning" He said smugly.

Suddenly Ziva's pen was hurled across the bullpen striking Tony right between the eyes.

"OWWWW" Tony should clutch his face.

" I told you not to mention us while we are at work, if Gibbs finds out then we are both dead"

At that moment the silver haired fox walked into the bullpen…

"If Gibbs finds out what?"

Tony stuttered "ermm…ermm… That… Nothing boss I'm going to get back to work"

"Good idea Dinozzo"

If looks could kill Tony would have keeled over right there by the glare Ziva threw at him.

"Boss, do you know what's wrong with the Director?"

"What Dinozzo?" Gibbs said sounding angered by the mention of Jenny

"She walked in a while ago and she seemed to be upset about something"

On that note Gibbs left the bullpen and started up the stairs towards Jenny's office.

Inside she sat there with her eyes still closed she hadn't been able to sleep much last night because old memory's raced in her head.

Her door opened and in walked the man who was the center of her problems. He stood there in front of her desk neither of them saying a word. "Is there something you want to say Agent Gibbs?"

"You can cut the Director Act Jen, that's not why I'm here"

" I think I know why you're here Jethro, what happened last night was a mistake and it can never happen again, we had our chance a long time ago and it just didn't work out, we both need to accept that and move on"

"You're lying Jen, your right eye twitches when you lie, always has"

"I think you should leave Jethro, were not the same people we were Paris just because we were good together back then doesn't mean that we will be now"

"If you let me go now Jen then we are done for good, we will never have another chance"

The room was silent and then Jethro left the room slamming the door behind him. Jenny hated herself for letting the man that she loved walk out of her life knowing that she would never have a chance for happiness.

It was 8pm and it had been a long day in the bullpen the team had caught no case, which meant that they day had been spent catching up on paperwork and to make matters worse Gibbs had been in a fowl mood since his visit to the Directors office. So when Gibbs said it was time to go home the 3 other Agents wasted no time in jumping up to leave, McGee headed down to Abby's lab as they had been sharing lifts to work and Tony and Ziva grabbed their stuff and headed towards the elevator. Once safe behind the metal doors Tony and Ziva shared a kiss.

"Mine or your?" Tony asked.

"Mine is closer" she said as she began to undress him with her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

4 weeks later

Team Gibbs hadn't had a day off in over a month and this was beginning to take it toll the arguments were becoming more frequent and the topics of these arguments were becoming pettier. McGee was down with Abby in the lab and Gibbs had gone out to get coffee which left Tony and Ziva alone in the bull pen. It was silent and all that could be heard was the tapping of computer keyboards until tony spoke...

"What have I done wrong Zi?"

"Nothing". Her answer was short and clearly a lie.

"Are you sure, you've been ignoring me since yesterday and you never came to bed last night"

"Yes Tony".

As she said this she got up from her desk and walked to the women's bathroom when in there she locked herself in a cubicle, lent back against the door and then began to sob. Since when has her life become so complicated, the whole thing with tony ( whatever their relationship could be defined as) was only supposed to be casual 'friends with benefits' he had called it. But things were about to change. Ziva David was pregnant! She knew that they should have been more careful but sometimes they got so lost in the passion that they forgot to take the necessary precautions, and now she had to face the consequences. She heard the main door to the bathroom open so she stopped crying and began to wipe her face.

"Zi, are you in her?"

"Go away Tony I don't want to talk to you"

"Come on Ziva open the door"

She thought about it for a minute before she decided that she needed to tell him the truth even if it did mean he wouldn't want to be with her anymore. He stood there waiting for the woman he loved to open the door. She walked out and even though it was clear that she had been crying and her makeup was running down her face he still thought that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "What's wrong Ziva?". He said with sincere concern in his voice, which was was so unlike the Tony that everyone knew. "I'm sorry Tony, I'm so, so sorry"

"About what Zi?"

He said as he pulled her into a soft embrace

"Do you promise not to leave?"

"Why would I leave? I love you Zi" "Well... You what, you love me you do realise we haven't said that to each other before now"

"Yes Ziva I love you and what ever you say won't change that"

He pulled her closer into him and pressed his lips against the lips of the woman he loved.

" I love you too Tony"

" Now tell me what's wrong?"

" I'm pregnant Tony"

"What...?!"

"Not exactly the response I was looking for Tony"

She said as she walked towards the main door of the toilet, he called after her but she ignored him walking out. When she reached the bullpen tony was right behind her.

"Ziva stop and let me explain it was just shock it didn't mean that I'm not happy about this"

She just carried on walking, Tony grabbed her waist span her around and placed his lips upon hers she resisted at first but then she relaxed and began to feel the passion build up inside her. Their kiss was broke by Gibbs hands colliding with the back of their heads.

"Does rule 12 mean nothing to you two? Do you think the rules don't apply to you?"

Gibbs was angrier than he had been in a long time.

"Gibbs we need to speak to you" Ziva said rather timidly

"Well speak then Zeevahh"

"In private" she said motioning towards the elevator. Gibbs began walking towards Tony and Ziva following behind. They stepped into the elevator the door closing behind them, the elevator moved in silence for a few seconds until Gibbs flicked the switch and they came to a halt.

"You best have a good reason for calling me in here"

Gibbs was becoming more and more angry. Ziva thought it would be best to tell him quickly like ripping off a bandaid

"I'm pregnant Gibbs"

She said it matter of factly trying not to make a big deal about it but Gibbs just started at them both clearly shocked by the news that he had just heard.

"And the father?"

"That would be me" Tony finally found his voice in hope that he would be fired.

"Congratulations" this was all Gibbs said before flicking the switch back on, suddenly the elevator began moving once again. Gibbs kissed Ziva's Cheek and just as the elevator door was about to open his hand collided with the back on Tonys head once again but harder than before.


End file.
